icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Richter
| birth_place = Madison, WI, USA | draft = 32nd overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers | career_start = 1993 | career_end = 2008 }} Barron Patrick Richter (born September 11, 1970) is a former American ice hockey defenseman who is now an insurance agent in Madison. Richter most recently played in the Nationalliga A league in Switzerland for EV Zug. He also played in the NHL with the New York Rangers, Boston Bruins, New York Islanders, and Montreal Canadiens. He shoots left-handed. Playing career Richter was drafted out of high school (Culver Military Academy) by the Hartford Whalers in the second round, 32nd overall in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft. After being drafted Richter attended college, playing for the University of Wisconsin–Madison for 4 years. While in college he was named to the NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team in 1992, the WCHA first All-Star Team in 1993, and the NCAA West First All-American Team, also in 1993. Richter also made his International Team debut, representing the USA in the World Junior Ice Hockey Championship in 1989 and 1990 and the Ice Hockey World Championship in 1992 and 1993. After college, Richter spent the majority of the 1993–1994 season representing the USA in tournaments. He played 56 games with the National Team, playing in the 1994 Ice Hockey World Championship and the 1994 Winter Olympics. That season he also he also made his pro debut with the Binghamton Rangers of the AHL, appearing in 21 games. Richter spent the majority of the next two seasons with the Binghamton Rangers. He made his NHL debut with the New York Rangers during the 1995–1996 season, appearing in four games. The following year he signed with the Boston Bruins, spending the majority of the 1996–1997 season with the Bruins, playing 50 games. He played the 1997–1998 season with the Providence Bruins before signing with the New York Islanders in 1998. Richter then played the 1998–1999 season with the Islanders, his only full season in the NHL, while also making his final international appearance in the 1999 Ice Hockey World Championship. Following the 1998–1999 season, Richter was released and picked up by the Montreal Canadiens. However, he was not able to crack the starting lineup and appeared in only 25 games over 2 years with the Canadiens. Following the 2000–2001 season Richter played in the Swedish Elite League for two years. After his stint there he joined EV Zug in the Nationalliga A League. He has played the past 4 years there and has been the leading defensive scorer on the team each year. Awards & achievements *1992: NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team *1993: WCHA First All-Star Team *1993: NCAA West First All-American Team *1996: AHL First All-Star Team *1996: Eddie Shore Award (Most Outstanding Defenseman – AHL) Career statistics Regular season International play External links * * Category:Born in 1970 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Binghamton Rangers players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks Category:1994 Olympian Category:Manitoba Moose (IHL) players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New York Islanders players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Quebec Citadelles players Category:Wisconsin Badgers players Category:Retired in 2008 Category:EV Zug players Category:Linköpings HC players